DaveBro in LOHAC
by mixmaxer25
Summary: Dave and Bro have a steamy reunion in LOHAC.


Dave had just finished beating the shit out of some Ruby glicops', and when he turned around he couldn't believe who he saw. BRO. It was bro; he was there, with him, in LOHAC. Dave ran up to him, yelling "BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bro turned to face Dave. Bro opened his arms to Dave, who ran up and hugged him. Dave looked up to look Bro in the Glasses. Bro leaned down and kissed him. Dave blushed, his face turning redder then the lava below the giant record. Bro pulled his head back. The soft feel of Dave's lips on his quickly fled. Dave didn't know what to say, so he pushed Bro down. Bro wasn't surprised at Dave for pushing him down that was until he fell on top of him and started kissing him back. Dave took threw the hat off of his brother. He ran his fingers through bro's soft, blonde hair. Bro passionately kissed Dave back, pushing his tongue into Dave's mouth. Their Tongues danced. Bro unbuttoned and removed Dave's shirt. He began to pinch Dave's nipples. This drove Dave mad. Dave sat up on his knees, Locking bro in-between his legs. He unbuttoned and removed his Brother's shirt, revealing his hard abs and pecks. Dave ran his hands over his brother's body, running his fingers over every dip and crevice. Bro grabbed the back of Dave's neck and pulled his head down to kiss him again and again. Dave's hands slowly moved down to Bro's hips. He pulled on the waistband of Bro's jeans. His fingers ran over to unbutton Bro's pants. Dave could feel Bro's member throbbing while he was unbuttoning the Jeans. Dave sat up again on Bro's thighs, unbuttoning his own pants. Dave moved to remove his pants, revealing his Dark red undies. Bro contorted around to remove his own pants, revealing _His_ Orange boxers. Bro laid down again, and opened his legs. Dave moved over and laid down in-between Bro's legs. They began to kiss again. Dave and Bro's throbbing boners rubbing up against one another. Both of their tongues dancing again. Bro locked Dave under his legs, and began to kiss more intently. He ran his fingers through Dave's hair. Bro pushed dave off of him and rolled him on to his back next to him. Bro sat up and crawled over to Dave, positioning himself right above him. He slowly crawled backwards, stopping when his head rested over Dave's covered boner. He removed Dave's underwear with his teeth, Revealing Dave's throbbing cock. Bro marveled at how big Dave was, he thought for sure he would be smaller. He rested his hand on Dave's member. He began to pump it, One…Two…Three… times making Pre-cum spill out of the little hole on Dave's dick. Bro stopped pumping to lick the pre-cum off his finger. It tasted good. He lowered his head and licked the head of Dave's cock with the tip of his tongue. Licking the rest of the pre-cum up. He began to place his lips around the tip of the member. He fit the whole head into his mouth, Licking it over and over in the process. He began to bob his head up and down, wetting the rest of Dave's Penis. Dave moaned loudly. Hearing this made Bro suck harder and harder each time he lowered his head. He stopped right at the tip of Dave's cock, Licked the tip a few times and sat back up. "Bro, that was amazing." Dave said, His face extremely red.  
"I know lil bro." Bro said, a slight smirk on his face. Dave sat up and leaned on to Bro. Their chest's rubbing against each other. They began to kiss once more. Dave ran his hands up Bro's back, grabbing his neck. Dave proceeded to run his fingers through Bro's hair, when he felt him grab his butt. "Just like a smuppet." This made dave giggle. Dave broke the kiss and sat on his knees. Bro's Covered Dick staring him in the face. He removed Bro's underwear, revealing his Hard, Long, Thick, Throbbing Cock. Dave started just like Bro did, but, Bro's Cock was so long, so he used both hands. He Pumped Bro's member with both of his hands. Occasionally twisting his hands in opposite directions, twisting what little loose skin covered Bro's Dick. Pre-cum spewed out of Bro's penis all over Dave's fingers, But, he didn't stop. Instead, he leaned his head in and cleaned the pre-cum on his fingers and what was on Bro's cock, in one lick. He removed the hand closest to his face to suck on the tip of Bro's dick. He began to bob his head back and forth, his other hand still twisting the skin on Bro's Penis. Bro moaned, just like Dave did. It made him squeeze Bro's member with the hand he had resting on it. He sucked harder, his hand still gripped on Bro's Penis. With his free hand he fondled his older brother's testicles between in index finger and thumb. He sucked ever HARDER, stretching the skin as far as it would go. Bro could feel his climax creeping on so he pushed Dave's head back, but Dave wouldn't budge. He kept sucking. Bro's climax broke, shooting the warm, sticky, semen on to dave's tongue and the back of his throat. Bro moaned loudly and tilted his head back with his mouth wide open. Dave swallowed the cum in his mouth. The thick, sticky semen seeping down the back of this throat. Dave stood up with a smile on his face, and wiped the little bit of cum on the corner of his mouth on to his finger, and let Bro lick it off. "Don't think were done just because you were being stubborn." Bro said, With a grin on his face.  
"What do you mean dude." Dave said. Bro laid down on his back.  
"Fuck me." Bro said. Dave shrugged.  
"Whatever floats your boat bro." Dave said and got on his knees, positioning himself behind Bro's Butt. "Im coming in." Dave said, readying his cock for penetrating his brother's Butt. He Slowly placed the tip in Bro's anal canal. Slowly moving forward, he heard Bro give a long, deep moan. Dave was as far in as his cock would allow. He began to pull out, but not all the way. He entered in again, this time a bit faster. Bro gave another moan. Dave slowly rocked his hips back and forth over and over. The loud "PAP PAP PAP" of Dave's hips hitting Bro's butt cheeks. Bro gave out moans every time Dave's member grazed his prostate. Dave felt in charge. He took his hand and slapped Bro's Butt cheek. Bro yelled out.  
"AH!" He then let out another one of his small moans. Dave started Fucking him faster, and faster, speeding up. Each time he protruded deeper and deeper in to the anal canal.  
"Im...gonna…CUM!" Dave yelled.  
"DO IT." Bro yelled back. Dave released his load into Bro. The hot semen spilled out of the hole, and dripped on to the ground of the giant record they were fornicating on. Dave pulled out, the rest of him cum following. Bro rolled over, sat up, and sucked all the cum off of Dave's cock, then swallowed.

Bro stood up and hugged Dave. Dave's head rested on Bro's pecs. "I'm glad I found ya lil man."  
"Me too." Dave said, and they shared another kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
